


Rock Solid Panda

by OhHolyHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Crack, Deep down in Raphael's case, Fluff, M/M, Magnus being a convenient way of transportation, Pansexual Simon Lewis, T-Shirts!, These Boys Are So Pure, This is purely selfish, To the Max, and soft, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: It's the 5th of June!Do you know what that means?Pan pride day!!Or the day that Simon finds out that Raphael is actually a thoughtful softie inside.





	Rock Solid Panda

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I can write seriously for all my other fandoms but this one just gets crack?? 
> 
> I've also got all of the dates for this from those pride calendars floating around Instagram so hopefully they're right...
> 
> Well, that aside, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review!

Simon is positively fizzing with excitement as he sits on the edge of his bed, bouncing up and down, staring at the blood red numbers on his alarm clock. 

The little nine ticks over to a zero and suddenly the gadget, looking so out of place in his ornate, old fashioned room, blinks out at 00:00. Simon beams and leaps up from the mattress.

Simon has never felt more of a need to use the gift of super speed than in this moment. He speeds round the hotel, nearly knocking Stan off his feet. He just stares at the back of the fledgling with a bemused frown. Stan looks over at Lily who has a blood bag dangling from her fingers. She shrugs and tosses it to him, giving him a look that says 'don't even bother asking'.

When Simon reaches Raphael's door, he doesn't even pause to knock, barging in with a massive grin. 

"Guess what day it is!"

Raphael raises an eyebrow from his seat at his desk, pen poised over the piece of paperwork he's signing. 

"Fifth of June, baby" 

"And what does that mean?" Simon's actually doing jazz hands now as he smiles at Raphael. 

Raphael's pen lowers onto the page and he scratches his signature onto the line. "Pan pride day Simon." 

Simon's mouth drops open and his jazz hands drop to his sides. "How do you-"

"I know these things, _idiota_ , Magnus is my best friend."

That makes a lot of sense to Simon but he still deflates, his only excuse to talk to Raphael today thwarted.

"Did you need Anything else Simon?" It shows how disappointed Simon is that he doesn't even react to Raphael actually using his name for once. 

"No. I guess- I guess I'll-"

"Actually Baby, there's something I need to give you." Raphael is up from his desk and _way_ too close to Simon for his own good in less than a second, with a plastic package in his outstretched hand. 

Simon tears the seal without so much as a 'what is this?' or a 'thank you' and pulls out the contents with furrowed brows. 

"It's just a silly thing because- Well I know you like things like this and-" Raphael scratches the back of his neck and it occurs to Simon that his fearless clan leader is... _nervous?_

The shirt that he's just pulled out of the bag is brightly coloured and Simon shakes it out by the shoulders. 

"Holy _fuck_!" Simon flips the shirt around and his eyes eyes get even wider as he reads it. 

"Shit, Raph this is amazing! I _love_ it!" 

Raphael's confidence seems to flood back and he relaxes his shoulders, dropping his hands and crossing them in front of him, replying, "You should love it, I got it shipped from China months ago," with his signature smirk that makes Simon fall a little bit harder than even the shirt in his hands. 

The shirt in question is bright blue with a pink and yellow panda sporting frying pans for ears on the front, with a pan flag boasting the phrase 'I'm a rock solid Pan-duh!' on the back. 

Every time Simon looks at it, it gets better and better. Simon's sure that this is the single most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for him. 

Raphael has bought him a _personalised_ pride shirt on the day of his pride and is looking smugger than the cat that got the cream and apparently he's _not_ expecting the solid kiss that Simon crushes to his smirking lips? 

Raphael acclimates extremely quickly, however, and groans into the kiss, gripping Simon close for a second, before pulling back and pecking Simon's lips that are chasing his own. He pushes Simon back by the shoulders and points to the shirt, "We'll crease that if we're not careful"

With a wicked grin that Simon has completely copied from the man in front of him, Simon whips his 'I love you, I know' shirt off so quickly that he's sure something rips. Raphael throws his head back and laughs, clear, bright, open and Simon swears he will tear every shirt he owns down the middle because, God, does he love that sound. Raphael stops laughing and gives Simon a lazy look over with his damn smile before he dons the bright blue shirt. 

Their lips meet much more gracefully than before and Simon is intoxicated with this marble man with the golden heart who is pulling him closer, closer and laughing at a joke Simon hasn't heard. 

He asks and Raphael grins once more, running his knuckles over Simon's abdomen, the muscles that he has trained into Simon tensing under his touch. "You really are a rock solid pan," his eyes crinkle with mirth and it's Simon's turn to laugh loud,

"Duh!" 

They're still smiling and kissing, Simon sat in the edge of Raphael's desk, but they spring away when Stan steps into the doorway, blood bag still in hand. 

Everyone stays frozen until Simon just giggles out "Like my new shirt Stan?"

"He has been planning that for months, fledgling. _Months_ ," hisses Stan as he turns on his heel. 

"It's true," is all a sheepish Raphael has to say before his mouth is being occupied in an very different way. 

***

Simon refuses to take off the shirt for 3 days before he gets blood on it and Raphael wrestles it off him to wash it. 

Simon walks around shirtless until the shirt is washed and dried and Raphael just rolls his eyes. 

A small smug part of Raphael likes that even though Simon's body doesn't even do much to him, he has it all to himself, even though Simon could literally have any of the other vampires in this hotel by the looks of it. 

He makes sure to kiss Simon in the living room just to make a point though. Simon doesn't seem to mind. 

***

On the 10th of June, Raphael wakes up to an empty bed and a text from Magnus telling him that he better be bloody thankful that Magnus allowed himself to be interrupted to cater to his boyfriend's scheme. 

Raphael does _not_ want to know what Simon has interrupted but he does want to know what for. 

That's when Simon bounds into the room with something in his hand and a spring in his step. 

"I portalled to China and back within ten minutes! I am _alive_!" 

Raphael laughs and stands to embrace Simon who stops him, pushing out his mysterious cargo. The shirt he hands Raphael is striped ace colours and reads boldly ' **I don't give a fuck** ' on the front and '(I'm ace)' in smaller print on the back. 

It's not the most original but it has Raphael laughing into the kiss he presses to Simon's lips. They break apart to allow Raphael to tug the shirt over his head and hold his arms out for Simon's inspection. 

Simon smooths the shirt over Raphael's pecs, shoulders and down his arms. He squeezes his biceps and leans in to Raphael's ear, whispering, "You've got an ace up your sleeve." 

Raphael refuses to speak to him for an hour after that but cracks on the Skype call between Simon and Magnus to begrudgingly thank him for making this 'adventure' possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm 100% sure that I made up that shirt for Simon myself but if I didn't and you've seen it before, please tell me who I can give credit to, I might have accidentally nicked it from another fic!  
> EDIT: I've found an 'I'm a pan-duh' shirt on the saphael tag, but I claim the personalisation of the rock solid as my own.
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me if you enjoyed or what I can improve if you want/can, I hope you found this readable! <3


End file.
